Te Necesito Aquí A Mi Lado
by Theron Leander PM
Summary: Freddie esta con Carly, continúa amando a Sam secretamente. Ambos se necesitan y cuando Carly descubre la mentira detrás de las palabras de sus amigos no sabe que hacer. Una serie de eventos cambia el rumbo de la relación Seddie, ¿Volverán a estar juntos? ¿Pelearan por su amor o es simplemente un juego? 100% Seddie OC.
1. Lips Of An Angel

_**Disclaimer** Icarly, Sam y Freddie no me pertenecen, de lo contrario Sam y Freddie ya estarían casados y con mini Bensons. _

**Te Necesito Aquí A Mi Lado **

_By: Theron Leander PM_

**Capítulo I**

**Lips Of An Angel - Labios De Un Ángel**

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Sam? Ya es casi la hora de comenzar el show y no aparece por ningún lado, – el tono de voz de Carly emanaba su preocupación por la rubia.

- Tampoco contesta su móvil. – Contestó Freddie cerrando su celular y mirando a su novia que continuaba caminando en círculos por el estudio.

Freddie consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que comenzara la transmisión. Rogaba porque a Sam no se le hubiera olvidado que hoy era viernes y tenía que venir al estudio en casa de Carly.

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos de pronto se escucho el sonido del elevador y se abrieron las puertas para mostrar unos ojos azules que se veían distintos a los que usualmente presentaba; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la alarma de su reloj anunciaba que quedaban escasos segundos para comenzar el programa.

-¡Sam! Ya era hora de que llegaras, el programa esta a punto de empezar…- comenzó Freddie pero una mirada de Sam lo calló.

-Tecnicucho, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tu ñoñería mejor prende esa cámara y cállate – le espetó la rubia que se veía bastante molesta.

-¿Sam donde te metiste? – preguntó Carly intrigada.

-Nada de que preocuparse Carls solo que se me hizo un poco tarde y no me había dado cuenta de la hora, - mintió su amiga.

-Chicas, 5..4..3..2.- contó Freddie.

Después de que el programa terminó Sam se fue alegando que tenía que ir a darle de comer a su gato Pelusa.

-En serio no sé como haces eso Spencer, ni siquiera es flamable. – se reía Carly desde el sillón donde se encontraba recostada en las piernas de Freddie. El chico parecía perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la rubia mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña de los Shay, en cierto modo amaba a Carly; esa niña le había robado el corazón desde el primer día que la vio y siempre fue rechazado por la pelinegra hasta después de que fue atropellado por salvarle la vida. Tiempo después conoció a la rubia por medio de Carly, siempre la considero una niña problema y bravucona, una persona con la cual no era aconsejable meterse a menos de que quisieras terminar con un ojo morado, pero también en algunos momentos se dio cuenta de que tenía un lado sensible. Se inclinó a besar a su novia haciéndose a la idea de que quizás podría ser Sam.

_Esa misma noche…_

Freddie se encontraba recostado en su habitación cuando escucho su celular comenzar a sonar. Era raro que sonara a esa hora pues no muchas personas estaban despiertas en la madrugada de un sábado.. Tomó su celular, cerró la puerta de su habitación para que su madre no apareciera, se dirigió a la escalera de incendios y sin fijarse en el número contestó.

-Carly…- se escucho una voz femenina temblorosa, predecía que estaba llorando.

- ¿Sam? – preguntó el muchacho preocupado pues la rubia nunca lloraba.

- ¿Fredward? Diablos me equivoque de número, - se maldecía la rubia.

-Espera… - rogó el castaño – antes de que cuelgues dime, ¿necesitas algo?

- Olvídalo Fredtonto, no quiero hablar de esto contigo, eres del que menos necesito ayuda en estos momentos.

Freddie se sintió herido pero le restó importancia, era mas importante saber el sufrimiento de su amiga.

- No Sam, quiero… más bien, necesito saber el porqué de que estés llorando. A ti nunca te he visto en esta situación y te ofrezco mi atención.

No se escuchaba más que el sonido de respiración, pasados unos segundos su amiga por fin dijo un par de palabras.

-Te veo en diez minutos en tu casa. -

_**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
**__**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

Freddie estaba más nerviosos de lo usual, le causaba preocupación su amiga pero tampoco quería que Sam malinterpretara sus intenciones, realmente él amaba a Carly pero Sam removía unos sentimientos en el técnico que eran difíciles de ignorar. No era una mentira que habían estado tiempo atrás en una relación pero habían terminado mutuamente aunque no creía que hubiera sido la mejor decisión. Después se envolvió en una relación con Carly después del accidente en que resultó atropellado. Se encontraba muy confundido; no quería terminar a Carly pero también quería estar con la rubia. No sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones. Daría todo por estar otra vez con Puckett pero no quería lastimar a su mejor amiga, Carly. Pero en el corazón de Freddie no se mandaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por estar con la rubia.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you**_

Un ruido en la ventana lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras que una muchacha rubia forzaba la ventana de su habitación, el muchacho se levantó y le abrió.

- ¿No sería mas fácil tocar? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Sam solo asintió, algo raro en ella. Se recostó en la cama de Freddie dándole la espalda y por los espasmos de su cuerpo Freddie se dio cuenta de que continuaba llorando.

El muchacho también se recostó pero recargado en su brazo de manera que podía continuar observando la rubia melena de su amiga. Daría lo que fuera por enredar sus dedos en el pero sabía que debía serle fiel a Carly porque se lo merecía. Se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos azules lo miraban fijamente. Sam había dejado de llorar y ahora solo miraba al muchacho frente a ella sus rostros estaban separados por algunos centímetros y abrió la boca para llamar la atención del muchacho.

- Freddie, - hacía mucho que no llamaba así a su amigo – tierra llamando a Benson. ¡FREDWARD!

Freddie se sobresaltó y se cayó de la cama. Sam se rió disimuladamente. Se incorporó y apuntó a su amiga.

-Muy chistoso Samy… - masculló – ahora si dime, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Inmediatamente el rostro de Sam cambió completamente a una mirada sombría y evitó la mirada del técnico.

-No tiene importancia Freddie, en serio no quería venir. Es mejor que me vaya. – Freddie nunca había visto tan asustada a su amiga, evitó que abriera la ventana y la tomó del brazo sentándola gentilmente en su cama.

-Sam, quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede. En serio me importas, más de lo que te imaginas…- eso último lo dijo en voz baja pero la rubia logró captar sus palabras. Una parte del corazón de Sam se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas por su ex-novio. Todavía lo amaba de alguna manera pero no quería herir a su mejor amiga. Era la única que tenía y no era lo correcto pero en su corazón no se mandaba y se acercó un poco más a su ex-castaño. Benson no se alejó quizás hasta se acerco un poco más a ella. Sabía que era incorrecto y quizás después se arrepentiría de su acción pero en ese momento no le importo.

Juntaron sus labios y una descarga de adrenalina recorrió la espina dorsal de ambos. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y la cabeza de ambos se encontraba en blanco.

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

Después de algunos segundos ambos se separaron sonrojados. Su respiración seguía agitada y su aliento se podía sentir en el rostro contrario, continuaron mirándose durante algunos escasos segundos, sabían que era incorrecto pero todavía sentían algo el uno por el otro.

-Sam, esto no debe ser… yo estoy con Carly. – se levantó rápidamente y le dio la espalda.

Sam continuaba mirándolo fijamente con estupor, sabía que no estaba bien pero no podía negar que había sido lo mejor. Había olvidado sus problemas por unos segundos pero al ver la reacción de Freddie todo se desmorono. Si amara a Carly no la hubiera besado a ella, la había elegido antes pero no ahora. Su corazón ya no le pertenecía y la rubia lo sabía, quería desaparecer de aquí e irse muy lejos. No volver a verlo, como podría decirle que estaba así porque lo seguía amando profundamente. Samantha Puckett no era claramente una muchacha que mostrara siempre sus sentimientos pero desde que ese ñoño le robo el corazón era imposible no mostrar otra faceta tuya. Todavía recordaba con cariño el día que ambos se habían dado su primer beso, el primer beso en la vida de ambos. Varias veces que salieron, el comienzo de las peleas y para terminar; el corte en la relación que según ambos había sido de mutuo acuerdo pero en el fondo a Sam si le dolió aunque nunca lo demostró.

-Sam, no quiero lastimarte. Lo que paso fue un error…- la rubia agacho la cabeza. Freddie se percató de ello y se arrodillo frente a ella sosteniendo su mentón – pero es un error del cual no me arrepiento.

-Freddie, yo… - la interrumpió un dedo en sus labios.

-Shh… no digas más, - después de eso la besó de nueva cuenta sin importarle nada más. La abrazó en un intento de prolongar ese momento mágico, el castaño estaba consciente de que la rubia era un ángel. Realmente hermosa y no lo cambiaría por nada de mundo, pero por otro lado tampoco sabía que iba a hacer con Carly y los sentimientos de la pelinegra.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

Ambos continuaron recostados en la cama abrazados. Sam poco a poco se quedó dormida con su brazo en la cintura del muchacho. Freddie tenía una mano acariciando los cabellos dorados de su ex novia. Se daba cuenta que dentro de poco amanecería y su madre armaría un escándalo si lo encontraba en la misma cama que Sam así que posó sus labios en la boca de su amada y la despertó.

-Hermosa, es hora de levantarse. – Sam no mostraba interés en levantarse asi que Freddie usó una táctica que nunca fallaba –Te daré un jamón si te levantas.

Rápidamente se levantó, -¿Dónde está mi jamón? –

Freddie se echó a reír, - no tengo uno pero la próxima vez que nos veamos te daré uno. Ahora debes irte está a punto de amanecer y no quiero que mi madre te vea aquí.

La rubia asintió. – Tienes razón, te hablo esta noche para vernos. ¿Te importaría? –

Freddie negó con la cabeza. Se despidieron con un beso que ambos deseaban que nunca terminara pero lo mejor era separarse. Sam salió por la ventana pero antes de desaparecer por la escalera de incendios se volteó y miró a Freddie a los ojos.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con Carly? No quiero lastimarla, la quiero demasiado y no se merece eso. – Freddie tomó su mano.

-No lo sé… ya pensaremos en algo, te lo prometo. – Después de unos segundos su rubio ángel desapareció por las escaleras de incendio.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel…**_

* * *

_****_**Hola Chic s! Esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction.. ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Qué hará Freddie con Carly? **

**Lo siento es una historia un poco lenta pero tiene bastante contenido. ¿Les late eso de que agregue alguna letra de canciones?**

**Acepto Jitomatazos, Aplausos e incluso alguna critica constructiva ahi abajito en el botó de Review!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente Cap.**


	2. Welcome To My Life

**_Disclaimer_**_ Icarly, Sam y Freddie no me pertenecen, de lo contrario Sam y Freddie ya estarían casados y con mini Bensons._

_Chicos/as ya se que no tengo ningún perdón, pero esto de la Preparatoria me tiene bajo tierra. No he tenido tiempo siquiera de abrir fanfiction, pero ahora que son vacaciones tengo algún tiempo libre. Perdón por el capitulo que sea tan corto pero quiero dejar mas largo el próximo. Espero que aun quede algún alma que me siga T_T_

**Te Necesito Aquí A Mi Lado**

_By: Theron Leander PM_

_Dedicado A: Mi pequeño review de una guest llamada "Corazón" _

**Capítulo II**

**Welcome to my life – Bienvenido a mi vida**

**(Simple Plan)**

_Sam P.o.V._

_¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer? No puedo estar haciéndole esto a Carly, ha sido una de las pocas personas que ha dado la cara por mí. No puedo pagarle de esta manera… Pero Freddie es mi todo, no me imagino una vida sin él._

La rubia continuaba caminando sin rumbo aparente en dirección hacia su casa, donde la esperaba su madre tendida en el sillón perdida entre la bruma alcohólica. Sam estaba harta del comportamiento de su madre pero no tenia alguna opción de abandonar su casa, Carly le había ofrecido su casa durante varias ocasiones pero dada la situación de la rubia con un moreno que vivía enfrente, quizás no era la situación mas adecuada.

Desde pequeña Sam había aguantado las borracheras de su madre; no conocía otra vida. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas si su padre hubiera decidido quedarse, pero el muy cobarde se largo con su amante. Melanie, la gemela de Sam había podido escapar de ese infierno al obtener la beca para estudiar fuera; pero Sam no tenía la misma habilidad para la escuela. Si, se mantenía dentro de los parámetros gracias a la ayuda de Carly; pero no toda la vida iba a poder contar con ella.

**_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you _**

La rubia continuaba caminando hacia su casa mientras pateaba una lata vacía, era uno de los pocos momentos en el que la rubia se podía dar el lujo de cambiar esa cara dura que siempre tenía por una cara mas frágil. Parecía un ángel a punto de caer; uno de aquellos ángeles que se quedaba sin alas, la fuerza de voluntad de Sam no era eterna; existían aquellos momentos en los que realmente deseaba desaparecer. Simplemente correr y no saber nada mas acerca de su alrededor.

Finalmente llego a su casa y el panorama era el mismo. Latas de cerveza pululaban el lugar mientras que su madre yacía tirada en el viejo sillón. Sam suspiro con frustración y se dedico a levantar todo e irse a su habitación. Decidió que no tenía ganas de cambiarse y se quedo profundamente dormida sin darse cuenta de que su celular tenía una luz con un nombre parpadeante. "Carly"

**_Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming _**

Al día siguiente Sam se despertó con los ojos hinchados pues había llorado toda la noche, aun sentía ese vacío dentro de ella, pero lo que no imaginaba era encontrar diez llamadas perdidas de su amiga castaña. No quería darle la cara así que decidió mejor apagar el celular por completo y dedicarse simplemente a mirar el techo de su habitación mientras abajo se empezaba a escuchar movimiento, lo más seguro era que su madre se había levantado con una resaca bastante horrible.

La rubia decidió que ya era momento de levantarse y mejorar su aspecto pues era deplorable. Se dio una ducha y tomo las llaves de su casa para dirigirse a la salida, escucho que su madre le gritaba desde su cocina pero no le prestó atención, se puso sus auriculares y desapareció en su mundo mientras caminaba por las calles. Al momento de cruzar una de las calles pudo ver a la distancia a todos aquellos niños que intentaban ganarse aunque fuera una sola moneda para poder sobrevivir a lo dura que era la vida. Ella misma se vio reflejada, pues en su momento ese pudo ser su futuro pues su madre solo tenía dinero para malgastarlo en la bebida. Uno de los niños más chicos se acerco a la rubia y extendió su pequeña mano, la cual estaba sucia por toda la tierra de los coches. Sam le hizo una seña de que no tenía ni una moneda pero el pequeño no se dio por vencido y continuo extendiendo su mano hacia ella. A Sam se le derramo una lágrima al darse cuenta de lo afortunada que era, a pesar de que su madre era una borracha, tenía un techo donde vivir y aunque fuera; comida fría en su refrigerador. Incluso solía asaltar la cocina de los Shay para alimentarse.

**_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there _**

El pequeño se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba llorando silenciosamente, así que la jalo de su remera para que se agachara. Sam obedeció y se acuclilló frente al pequeño. Sus ojos cafés demostraban la soledad en la que viva el pequeño humano, pero más le sorprendieron las palabras que le dirigió el pequeño.

- No llores, tu vida no puede ser tan difícil, mírame soy pequeño pero aunque tenga que trabajar en las calles soy feliz a mi manera.- el pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a donde lo esperaban chicos más grandes que el.

**_you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me _**

Sam se dio cuenta de que el pequeño tenía toda la razón, no valía la pena sufrir demasiado por algo que se podía solucionar más rápidamente, era el momento de hablar con la verdad, citaría a Freddie y a Carly para explicar todo, quizás era demasiado pronto y podría perder la amistad de Carly pero era lo mejor; a pesar de todo le debían una explicación. No podía vivir en una mentira durante tanto tiempo. Freddie podría enojarse pero era lo mejor.

Encendió su celular y se dio cuenta de que Freddie también le estuvo marcando durante algún tiempo. 10 llamadas perdidas de Carly, y 5 perdidas de Freddie. Algo tramaban esos dos. Abrió los mensajes y se limito a escribir:

"Los veo a las 4 en el departamento de Carly. Tenemos que hablar los 3."

Presiono el botón de enviar y se dirigió a Licuados Locos, lo mejor era tener algo en el estomago porque esta conversación iba a durar un buen rato.

**Gracias por llegar a leer hasta aquí. Ya sé que no es un capitulo muy largo ni que llene muchos vacios pero me pareció correcto mostrar los sentimientos de Sam, quizás deje a todos los personajes fuera de escena pero me gusto centrarme en Sam. Lo del pequeño, se me ocurrió mientras estaba en un semáforo y me puse a reflexionar sobre la vida.**

**Los veo en el próximo capitulo, espero publicar algo en estos días o si no; minimo algo a lo largo de este mes que se acaba. Feliz Navidad atrasada, feliz año nuevo y que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Les deseo lo mejor**

**¡Feliz 2013!**

**_Theron Leander PM_**


End file.
